


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 24

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Yes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 24

There’s an expectant pause and Blaine shakes himself from the dreamlike state he’s been in all morning.

Time for vows. This is really, truly happening.

Blaine presses his quaking hands to his sides and draws in a sharp breath.

He steps minutely closer to Kurt and meets his eyes, and suddenly, he doesn’t feel afraid anymore.

“When I was sixteen, I was stupid and you were stupidly in love. At twenty, I’m still a little stupid every once in a while, but I’m glad to say that every minute of every day is also spent being stupidly in love.” His voice cracks on the last word and he closes his eyes for a fraction of a second, opens them again.

“I’ve heard a lot of no in my life. Most of the no came from one Kurt Hummel.

‘No, Blaine, we’re not getting a puppy.’

‘No, Blaine, you can’t have half my cheesecake, I told you to order your own slice.

‘No, Blaine, we’re not going to elope over Christmas break to save you the trouble of drawing up seating arrangements.”

There are giggles from the crowd.

“But the thing is- the thing is, that I’ve also heard a lot of yes. In fact, there are more examples of yes than I care to list right now, so I’ll only mention the one that meant the most.

When I led Kurt- the love of my life, my best friend and soulmate, to the place where we first met and asked him to marry me, he said yes.”


End file.
